


don’t speak as loud as my heart

by irreputablyyours



Series: prompt fics [2]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Songfic, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreputablyyours/pseuds/irreputablyyours
Summary: "It's your song, right? Of course I can sing it."
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: prompt fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	don’t speak as loud as my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savageandwise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/gifts).



> Written for Savageandwise, prompt #17: “I didn’t know you could sing.” For once, the title is stolen [not](https://genius.com/Coldplay-the-scientist-lyrics) from Oasis, but rather Coldplay. I'm evolving. And [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PY-cH3mZM-Y) the song I'm on about. 
> 
> Also, I managed to write a G-rated gcest fic. I deserve a badge of some sort.

_2002_

Someone’s singing, notes ringing out against the studio walls. Am chord, C chord, high-pitched notes and then lower ones. Noel paces up about the rooms, trying to remember where he’d left his Gibson. Fucking Liam probably stole it, the cunt.

 _“My heart it skips a beat when I behold...”_ That song – Noel had only played it once, six months ago, right after putting together the chords. He’d been in some hotel room, having spent the night with...

That’s definitely Liam singing. But it can’t be Liam. Liam doesn’t sing like that.

Liam sings like a fucking force of nature, like he could topple the world in one fell swoop. He doesn’t sing like his heart’s broken, like his soul’s been torn out of his chest.

He’s singing like that now, though.

_“As you lay me down gently on the leaves, you cover me over in my sleep...”_

Noel can’t help it. He’s humming, back to the wall, head tilted to look up at the ceiling.

 _“I never did say it, though I wish I could, I never did pray ‘cause it’s just no good._ ” He can feel his voice getting louder, wanted to be heard, wanting Liam to hear him.

 _“I hope you don’t break my heart of stone...”_ It sounds like it always does, when they sing together. Synthesis, that’s the fucking word. Like he’d found a piece of himself he didn’t know was missing.

 _“I don’t want to scream it out loud than wake up on my own...”_ Noel remembers the one time he’d woken up and Liam hadn’t been there, how it’d felt like someone had carved out a part of his heart from his chest. Turned out that fucker had been out getting milk for the tea, but for those few minutes it’d felt like the worst thing in the world.

_“I realise just what you are...”_

Noel turns and opens the door to his left, and walks through the threshold.

Liam’s sitting on the floor, guitar in his hands, fingers poised over a Bm. He glances up at Noel. Blinks. “Thought I heard you,” he says. He looks at the guitar like it’s a foreign object, and puts it down. Noel barely processes any of this.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” he says, dazed.

“You fucking high?”

“No, I... didn’t know you could sing like _that._ Thought you’d hate that song.”

Liam shrugs. “I do. It’s fucking soft.” He tilts his head, considering. “But I heard you singing it, and - it’s your song, right? Of course I can sing it,” he almost sounds like he’s convincing himself.

 _And you can sing it like that,_ Noel thinks. _You can sing it like you mean it._ His heart feels like it’s stuck in his throat.

“It’s about us.”

Liam looks at the guitar, lying prone on the floor. He looks back up at Noel. The light glimmers in his eyes.

“’S always about us, innit?”


End file.
